Teen Titans and The Final Countdown
by Galantron
Summary: A Teen Titans Sci-fi/Adventure on board the USS Nimitz
1. The Invitation

Teen Titans and The Final Countdown

A new Teen Titans sci-fi adventure fan-fiction story  
Based on the 1980 film The Final Countdown  
It is December 7th, 2012 and you and the Teen Titans are on board the USS Nimitz, the most advanced nuclear supership in the American arsenal, carrying a complement of 102 aircraft and 6,000 men. The USS Nimitz in on routine duty, guarding the waters of the South Pacific. But within minutes, a bizarre, unexplainable phenomenon of nature will transport you, the Teen Titans, and the crew of the USS Nimitz, 71 years back in time. Back, to the day of infamy. Back, to the Japanese attack on Pearl Harbor. Now, prepare to be welcomed to the paradox of time, when past and present become one, and history is actually changed, as our story begins.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Invitation

It was another peaceful day for the Teen Titans in their tower. Robin was at the gym doing combat practice. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games on the sofa in the living room/main ops room while Starfire was in the kitchen nearby preparing her favorite snack, her own personal blend of homemade Tamaranian glorck. Raven meanwhile was in her quarters doing her usual daytime activity, meditation.  
Their hours of peace, were suddenly interrupted by a message alert. Robin, Starfire, and the other Titans gathered around the screen, particularly interested in what the message was about. "From where did the message come," Starfire asked Robin. Robin then replied, " It comes from the United States Navy." "Dude! This must be pretty big," Beast Boy added. Raven then added, in her monotonous voice, "Let's see what they have to say." Cyborg then said, "It looks like a live video message from Pearl Harbor in Oahu, Hawaii." "Let's put it on the screen then," Robin replied.  
The message was then played on the screen and the image of a US Navy Admiral appeared on it. The Admiral then started to speak, "Hello. I presume you must be the Teen Titans and you are their leader, Robin." "That is correct, sir," Robin courteously replied. The Admiral then continued on, " I am Admiral John Harrison of the United States Navy stationed at Pear Harbor Naval Base. I wish to send this information to you. The Captain of the USS Nimitz, Matthew Levitt, has decided to invite you to attend a live fire training exercise on board the ship in the South Pacific off the coast of the island of Oahu. We would wish to know if you would be interested in attending the exercise. You can take your time to decide." "It'll be just a moment," Robin replied.

After a moment of decision, Robin then replied, "We accept your invitation." The Admiral delighted by the response replied, "Very well then, we will arrange a flight for you." Robin replied, "Thanks for the offer, but we already have our own plane." The Admiral then replied, "Well then see you in a couple of hours whenever you're ready to depart." And that was the start of the adventure that was soon to come for the Teen Titans.


	2. Departure and Arrival

Chapter 2

Departure and Arrival

"Well Titans," Robin said to his comrades, "We must get ready for the trip, pack only what you need, we're heading for Honolulu, Hawaii." Then Beast Boy said in exictement, "Sweet! We're going on vacation!" Robin replied, "That's right, Beast Boy. And we've been doing vacations every once in a while ever since Tokyo." And so with that said, Robin and the others began packing their bags in preparation for departure. Once they had finished packing their bags, they put them into the trunk of their T-ship and went into their places on board. Once the pre-flight checks were complete, they then made off for Hawaii. 15 minutes out of San Francisco Bay and above the Pacific Ocean, Robin said to the others, " Well Titans, the flight to Honolulu is going to last between 5 to 6 hours, so at least we have on board DVD players and we have some movies in each of our compartments, so let's keep ourselves entertained." The others then replied in unison, "Right." And sure enough, after 5 or 6 hours in the air, they sighted Honolulu International Airport. "Alright, Titans," Robin then said to the others, "Let's begin the landing cycle. Flaps working?" "Fully functional," Raven replied. "Landing gear," Robin added. "Landing gear is within nominal operating limits," Starfire replied. "Acceleration adjustment systems, active," Beast Boy added. "Reverse thrust, ready and waiting," Cyborg further added. "Then we may start the landing cycle," Robin stated. After a trouble-free landing, the Robin and the other Titans disembarked from the T-ship, and found a US Navy soldier waiting for them near the gate with a Jeep. "Good afternoon, Teen Titans," the soldier said to them. Robin replied, "Same to you." "OK then," the soldier said, "Let's get going and head for the Nimitz." The Teen Titans followed the soldier to the Jeep and went inside. They were now on their way to the USS Nimitz.


	3. On board the Nimitz

Chapter 3  
On board the Nimitz  
Shortly after they were picked up from the airport, the Teen Titans, along with US Navy soldier, arrived at the Pearl Harbor Naval Base on the dock where the USS Nimitz was anchored. "Here it is, Teen Titans," the soldier said to them. "The pride of the Nimitz-class of aircraft carriers, the USS Nimitz." Beast Boy then said in amazement, "Nimi-whoa." Robin then asked, "So, where do we go from here?" The soldier replied, "We'll first head up to the bridge of the ship and the captain will give you the tour of the ship before we finally set out to sea." "Very well. Looks like our journey begins here," Raven stated. The Titans were soon on the bridge where they met the captain of the USS Nimitz. The Captain then greeted the Teen Titans, "Greetings, Teen Titans. I am Matthew Levitt, the Captain of the USS Nimitz." Robin replied, "I'm Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans. This Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy." "I am delighted to meet you Captain Levitt," Starfire said to the Captain. The Captain replied, "I am also pleased to meet all of you. We shall now start the tour about the most important parts of this vessel beginning with the bridge." And thus the tour began, it moved downward from the bridge, across the flight deck, thru the hangar deck, engineering deck, mess halls, and crews quaters, finally to the propulsion deck where within lies the Nimitz's nuclear heart. Once they returned to the flight deck, the Captain then said, "Now that we've concluded our tour of the vessel, we will now set out from Pearl Harbor, and we head out to about 2,500 miles northwest of the Hawaiian Islands." "We are very expectant for your live fire exercise," Robin added. The USS Nimitz then began to move out of the docks of the navy base and was on its way out into the blue waters of the Pacific and into a new definition of adventure.


End file.
